THe Boss's son
by amberbish
Summary: Bella's mom takes a job as a maid for the Cullens. Bella's mother gets sick and Bella as to fill in that means working for Edward Cullen who she can't stand, or at least she thought. Will Edward fall inlove with the help will Bella let him?
1. You're becoming a maid!

BPOV

"I can't believe you're becoming a maid!"

"Bella we need the money, it a good job." My mother smiled. "The Cullen are a great family to work for."

"You don't have to be a maid! Go work at a story." I suggested

"Bella I am doing this."

"Fine." I gave up. Emmett came jumping down the stairs brushing his curls.

"Why the bad mood?" He smiled.

"Mom is taking a job as a maid and she has to live with the family." I noted, also the family of Edward stupid Cullen.

"I am happy for her." He was happy it was Rosalie's family.

"Thank you Emmett I am glad I have some support." She hugged him and went up stairs.

"Bella are you wearing sweat pants there?" Emmett laughed eyeing me.

"It Sunday and I can wear sweats around my house." I defended

"Yeah, but not to the Cullen." My mouth fell open.

"The Cullen, why are we going to the Cullen?" I don't want to be in two feet of Edward.

"They want to welcome mom." He punched my arm and ran away. I was about to race after him when the door bell rang.

"Save by the bell!" I shouted I pulled the door, Jordin was holding a bag that said CHANEL on it. He black hair was in a ponytail that went down her back and she was wearing at long flowy Halter dress. The top was black and than the bottom was a retro print it had purple and blur and white in it. "Hey."

"Hey Bella." She walked in the door with no shoes on.

"Where are your shoes?" I tired not to laugh.

"This is the hottest day in forks, and you don't really get a chance to walk out side with any shoes on with all the rain and the snow."

"That is why we're friends we hate the rain and snow and Edward Cullen." I laughed I raised my hand for a high five. She didn't answer.

"I don't hate Edward." She said quietly, her blue eyes ashamed.

"What!" She claimed she hated him longer than me.

"Well I can be really nice, I was at the hospital with my dad and he was there with his day." She spoke quickly.

"So."

"So Bella Edward isn't what he plays off." She told me.

"Did he say this?" No way in hell this could be true.

"Well…………….. No he acted like a jerk to me but he was so nice to the people who were sick." She sat down on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" She was acting like a child.

"I am not support to be standing or walking. I should be at home in bed, but I have been starring at the same four walls for a week!" She sounded guilty and irritated at the same time.

I sat down next to her it didn't really seem childish to be sitting on the floor. "Why?" I asked afraid, I didn't really want to know the answer.

"Remember when I told you how when I was a baby my heart stopped?" I nodded. "That happened two weeks ago, and I lied and said I was on a trip."

"I was in the hospital Wednesday I didn't' see you there." She leaned forward and wrapped her hands around.

"I saw you but I am a good hider." She smiled. "When Edward came to my room I ran in the bathroom and got dressed. I tried to act like I was there with my dad and that he was going to teach me how to make a bed."

"Did he but it?" I was anxious to know what happened to her while she was there.

"I think any way my heart stopped; I was having breathing problems before and than I got stressed out and my heart stopped." She said sadly. I threw my hands around her shoulder and hugged her.

I changed the subject

, "That dress really pop on you brown skin, and it brings out your blue eyes." It didn't work.

"Any way I coming with and I made this for you, where is Emmett?" She sat the box in my hand and walked up stairs.


	2. The Cullens

Jordin's P.O.V

I walked straight into Emmett's room since the door was open. He was in the mirror and his hair was messing with his hair. 'Getting glam up for Rosalie?" I teased; she blushed and started to brush his hair.

"Emmett Swan! I just made you blush!" I giggled he had it bad for a snob.

"I want to look nice." He started to pick up the tag I grabbed it out of his hand.

"This stuff doesn't really send girls after only sneezing." I threw it in the west basket. "Just smell like soup, be your self Emma Bear your charm is the key." I grabbed his cheek like he was a toddler. He pushed my hand away and looked back into the mirror.

"Don't call me Emma Bear." He snapped.

"Okay Em Bear." I corrected, he was really stuck on his hair. He usually isn't that kind of guy. "Emmett you look fine seriously be your self, take of that shirt." I pulled out a T-shirt out of his closet. He pulled his shirt off right in front of me showing off his 12 pack.

"Get a shirt!' I covered my eyes and held out the T-shirt.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He punched me in the shoulder sending on the ground to weak to hold my balance. He bent over me worried, "You don't look so good Jordin, I so sorry." He pulled me up and sat me on his bed.

"Just a head rush." I lied; it is more like I am dying or close and you just took some of what little energy I have left. Bella walked in with the Chanel box.

"How much did this coat I won't take expensive gifts." Her eyes searched the dress for a price tag. "It is beautiful but I can't take something like this from you." She ran the dress through her fingers.

"I not telling and I made the head band my self." I weakly held up the wide black had band with crystals on it. May I play dress up Bella?" I asked.

"Why not?" I smiled and followed her to her room carefully not letting her see how sick and week I as.

~*~

Bella's P.O.V

When Jordin was done putting in to "Sexy mode" so she says. She zipped me into a white dress that fit around my chest and flowed to my knees. She stepped back and fell on the bed. She was clumsy but that is something I would do.

"Are you okay?" She rested her head in her hands.

"Fine." She tired to smile to hide her feelings. "Lets go I am the only one who knows where the live."

The whole ride Jordin eyes drifted close like she was fighting something. The Cullen lived just out side of Forks and their house was a mansion Jordin's house was just as big. I drifted be hide my mom to wait for Jordin she as walking as slow as a turtle. I loped my arms through her.

"You don't look so good." She was beautiful boned compare but she looked sick.

"Just a little light head. Don't worry about me." We walked faster to where my mom and Emmett where. The door opened and Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Cullen stud in the door smiling.

"Hello I'm Esme Cullen, I sure you know my husband. Welcome." She smiled hugging my mom.

"Come in, I so happy you could join us." She waved us forward the house was even nicer in side and big. "Make your self at home I have to finish the food."

"I'll help you." My mom followed her down the hallway.

"This house is amazing." I looked around at all the expensive objects.

"Yeah Esme and my mom went all out." She was looking out the window seating in a white chair. "

"Your mom knows Esme?" I heard foot steppes moving closer to me.

"Very much so." A musical voice said I looked over my shoulder to see Edward sanding there inches be hide me.

"Shut your mouth Cullen." She walked past us down the hall as if she knew where she was going. Leavening me with Edward alone so I guess I should make small talk.

"That a really nice grand pain who's is it?" I reached out to touch it but his had took my send electrical shocks through my body I snatched my hand away.

"What give?"

"It mine I don't like finger print… Sorry." He smiled and walked over to the coach and started flicking through channel on the plasma.

I sat down in the chair Jordin sat in before and started out the window toward the trees. I never really been in the woods in Forks I wonder…….. Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I was invited, and let me tell you something-"Alice Cullen skipped into the room calling my name.

"Bella hey! Come with me." She took my hand and pulled me up stairs I looked around for Jordin on the way. She pulled me up two flights of stairs this house was big. Emmett was in the hall flirting with Rosalie I had no chance to make tease him.

Alice room was white and classy like her from what I've seen her bed room was two of my rooms put together but her closet was a big as my room. Her bathroom was pink every where even the toilet, it showed the wild side of Alice.

"Bella your head band is really nice I have one I want you to wear." She picked up a plain pink one and started to pull off the beautiful one Jordin made me.

Jordin pulled the pink head band out of Alice hand and fixed mine back into my hair. "You sneaky little pixie you have a problem!"

"Well the dress would look even better with a pink head band" She reached toward my head again but Jordin slapped it away.

"You've been doing this since we were kids! Undermining my creations thinking yours ideas are beautiful. "Bella hates pink."

"Dinner time!" Esme yelled. I walked out the room and Alice followed Jordin right be hide her.

"How long have you two known each other?" They looked at each other.

"Too long." The both said and sat far away from each other.

"This will be fun." I hoped.


	3. We're going to be good friends!

So sorry I've haven't wrote in a while but I had test and projects to do. I still do!

~*~

Bella's P.O.V

Everyone sat in silence for while occasionally my mom and Esme would talk. Jordin was picking at her chicken not touching it. Carlisel noticed, "You haven't touched your food."

"I am not hungry. Esme it looks good I have always loved your chicken." Esme reached across the table and squeezed her hand. I watched all this it was like they were acting like a family.

"Well the Swan are new here so let's introduce our selves, I'll start. I am Esme I love saving rebuild house and being a mother."

"I'm Carlisel and a Doctor and Father." He pointed to Rosalie.

"I am beautiful. You next Emmett."

"I am Emmett and love sports and to make people laugh." He smiled Rosalie started to giggle.

"I am Alice and I love fashion! Also I am girlfriend to Jasper Hale who couldn't be here right now." She beamed. I was next.

"Bella you all know me." I blushed.

"Yeah queen of clumsy." Edward whispered and Alice slapped him in the back of his head.

"Do you know Edward Bella?" Esme said.

"The whole female populations of Forks know Who EDWARD CULLEN IS." My mother shot me a look.

Jordin eyes wonder around the table she all way had a hard time saying who she was but it was so easy in my head. "I am Jordin Max… Oh! I got one I died last week and I should be on bed rest but I am not." Everyone's face fell and the mood in the air was almost tangible.

"When was the last time you took your pills?" Carlisel said frantic Jordin barley could keep her eyes opened. He rushed to her side and started to fill her forehead and pressing down on her risk.

"I lost them last week." Her eyes closed and Carlisel shock her shoulder.

"You can't go to sleep yet."She order her eyes opened again. "Edward go get her pills." Edward jumped out of his chair and ran up stairs. "Your father told me you would pull something like this." Esme was by his side with a glass of water and a straw.

"Bella and Emmett we should leave." My mother said standing up.

"No!' Emmett and I said at the same time.

"They can stay , you can leave it okay." Esme took my mothers hands.

"Okay I'll be back I should go start backing for tomorrow." She kissed us goodbye and left. Edward handed his dad a bottle of pills.

"I am so tired." Jordin whispered pushing the pills away.

"You have to." Carlisel said pushing them forward. Jordin threw them into her mouth and sipped on the water Esme gave her. I sat there and watched in shock trying to figure out what was going on. "Edward take Bella out of here."

Something forcefully pulled my me from the room onto the coach. "What is happing?"

"She hasn't been taking her pills for her heart." He sounded irritated. He still held my hand but I didn't full away. "You're confused." He said letting his green eyes burn into mine.

"Yeah."

"Jordin is Carlisle's god daughter, my god sister." He watched my face for a reaction. All of feel was anxiousness for Jordin to walk out of the dinning room.

"She never said that."

"Well she closes with Esme and Carlisle, and rest of us she doesn't get along with."

"But she acts liked she doesn't know you." All those times she said she doesn't liked Edward Cullen was that a lie?

"She doesn't she stop coming around when we were like ten. For good reason."

"Why doesn't she like you?" What a dum question, she cracked a smile.

"Who knows everyone likes me." I pulled my hand away from his remembering why I didn't like him. "I am hurt." He put his hand to his heart.

"Whatever. Tell me what happen." I urged.

"It is on Rosalie and Alice. They hurt her feelings." He frowned. My face dropped.

"That's it?" That would make you stay away for years.

"I'll give some more detail, it was the day her heart started to become a problem whole month she was building an angle." He walked over to a book shelf and pulled out a book label photos. He flipped through pages and than sat the album on my lap. It was an angle made of every material you could think of, the wings and halo were half down. Edward leaned in closer to me to see, "She spent day and night on that thing. Everything she used was her." She brushed the pictured, "She thought of it has a good lucky charm. She said it would keep the bad away from her and her heart."

We both reached to turn the page and our hands brushed against each other making my hand tingle. "Did she finish it?" He flipped to a new page at a birthday party.

"It was her tenth birthday party, and Rosalie some how tricked Alice into fixing Jordin's angle. I guess sometime that day Rosalie ripped it apart. When Alice went up to fix it up Jordin walked, her heart stopped." He closed the book and threw it to the side.

"That is so mean."

"Rosalie was jealous of her she still is." He gazed into each other's eyes for a while. We both jumped when we heard his phone ring. He flipped it open never taking his eyes off of me. "Hello."

I looked away trying to act like was here, "Yeah we're on for tomorrow night Heather, Ashley said that? We are not going out, I don't have a girlfriend. Just girls." He laughed and hung up the phone. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are such a player!" I was ready to go off on him when Alive skipped in and pulled me away back to Jordin. She didn't look sick anymore she was powering down her chicken.

"She is all better now." Alice hugged me. "Emmet left with your mom and the car so I'll take you home."

"Thanks." I watched Jordin waiting for something bad to happen… nothing.

Edward's P.O.V

I helped Esme clean of the table while my mind wondered, Isabella Swan ran through my mined over and over again. I like a girl who plays hard to get, she doesn't go for my charm like every other girl in school. She has a mind of her own she is the type of girl that can say no to me.

But she bugs me and gets under mind skin with the way she makes me think about her. I don't usually say this but she is way above my level and wouldn't give me the time of day. Every word I say makes her mad. I could always get Jordin to hook me up. I think she still doesn't like me.

I sat the dishes I the sink and started loading them in the dishwasher. It would be nice to have a maid than I wouldn't have to do this. Alice came through the back door and handed me my keys.

"Jordin still hates me." She frowned I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"So did Bella have a good time?" I tried to keep my voice leveled.

"Yeah aside from the whole Jordin thing. You told her what I did, thanks a lot." she punched my shoulder hard.

"Well it came up, are you afraid you're going to lose your best friend?" I joked.

"No, but are you afraid that you'll get her and lose her?" She wiped back, I spun around.

"What!"

"You heard me, you like her I know it." She smiled at me.

"I don't like Bella, no way." I lied Alice didn't buy it.

"If it makes a difference she totally likes you too even if wont say it. You two would be good together." She pecked me on the cheek and skipped up starts.

~*~

Bella

When I got out the shower Jordin was already sound asleep in my bed wearing my shorts and t-shirt. After a long time of convincing her parents that she was well enough to stay her for the night. I tip toed to my bed trying not to wake her and pulled back the covers and got in.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward stupid Cullen. His name wouldn't get out of my head! I remembered everything that happened when I left the Cullen's.

FLASHE BACK

I sat in the back seat with Jordin's head in my lap and Alice was driving. "SO did you have a good time?" Alice said.

"Yeah mostly, so you and Jordin are god sisters?" I had to ask just incase Edward were just screwing with me.

"Yes." She sighed.

"And the Angle thing?"

"Yes, but I didn't do anything it was all Rose."

"It is okay."

"NO it isn't Bella my heart stopped." Jordin snapped she sat up and moved away from me.

"Don't have to act like such a baby." Alice said.

Jordin folded her arms across her chest. "You don't have to be such an annoying Pixie!'

"Stop it! Can't you we all just get along." I suggested

"Pishhh, please." Alice rolled her eyes. "When hell freezes over."

"Yeah right, in your dreams." Jordin mumbled, she didn't talk the rest of the way home she starred out the window. As the black flashed past us.

"So Bella, did you see how Emmett was like drooling over Rosalie." She said

"Yeah he had it bad." I laughed.

"Did you enjoy your self?" Alice asked, but I felt like she was saying something else.

"Yeah mostly."

"I am so glad! I can't wait till you come back." She beamed; I frowned at the thought of seeing Edward again.

She pulled into my drive Jordin got out with out a word and went into the house. "Thanks Alice." I hoped out the car and she followed.

"Bella." Alice said from be hide me.

I turned around and she hugged me I hugged her back. "We're going to be great friends." She promised. I stepped back to see if she was serious she just meant me. Jordin leaned out my bedroom window.

"Did she just predict the future?"

"Yup." I said looking up.

"Crazy pixie, she knows things but not as well as me." Jordin glared at Alice and than closed the window.

"We will Bella!"

**End of flash back**


	4. I moving in with the Cullen

**Jordin's POV**

**I tried really hard to block out Bella's talking this is the third time I woke up tonight. I pushed her hair out my face and sat up. Since there is no hope for me going back to sleep I might as well listen to what she was saying. Last time I found out she was the one who smashed Emmett's Halo game , she fell on it. **

**Black mail**

"**You're sucking a jerk!" She snapped. "But I like you for some reason." I listen to her snoring for a while.**

**So she likes a jerk and I think I now who.**

"**Edward…." She whispered.**

**BINGO!**

**I knew it was Edward a totally love hate relationship. She rolled around her face a twist between pain and sadness.**

"**You don't feel the same. I wish I looked like Jordin or Rosalie." She pouted in her sleep.**

**She beautiful more than me and Rosalie doesn't have a personality. I tapped her shoulder over and over again. "What?"**

"**Your mom going to be leaving soon so get up so we can make her breakfast."**

"**No….. She wants to leave than let her." She yanked the cover over her head. I hopped out of bed.**

"**Fine but you'll be made when she gone and you don't say goodbye." I ran off to the bathroom before she could respond.**

**Bella's POV**

I was glad when Jordin left the room I listened to the quite and tried to fall back to sleep. I can't understand stand why my mother would want to even stay with the Cullen for six weeks. I don't support her decision there has to be another job!

I didn't even move when I heard my door bust open. "Go away." I heard Emmett's booming laughter. Someone yanked the cover off my head. It was Emmett smiling down at me I glared up at him. Jordin started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Get up!"

"Come on Bells mom is going inn like five minutes." Emmett sad sadly.

Jordin stopped jumping, "Listen say goodbye because you'll not going to see her everyday. I say goodbye to my mom and dad every time they leave the house work and trips.." She got down and walked to the side of my bed. "Why do we do this? Because they never know if they see me the next day…. I might no make it there. I always say I love them because I wouldn't want my last words to be anything else." She tugged on my elbow. "So get up." She said softly.

When she put it like that I guess I didn't want my mom to leave with us upset with each other. I know she was doing this for our family. I would hate my self later if I didn't say goodbye. I hurried out of bed to make sure I got to spend sometime with my mom.

………..

We all stud out side and waved goodbye to my mom. Charlie, Jordin, Emmett, and myself. I tried to blink back tears I would go see her on weekends I sure. My stomach turned at the fact that I would have to see Edward. I could a void him I do it so well.

"I'll see you tomorrow !" Jordin waved. I didn't stop waving as my mom drove down the street.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have been forced stay there for two whole weeks! But I spend most of my time here."

"The Cullen!" Emmett and I shouted at the same time he look excited.

"I know! Ew Rosalie." Charlie paid no attention to use a walked back into the house.

"Can you have visitors?" Emmett asked, but I knew what he really meant 'I get to she Rosalie!'

"Yeah Carlisle said it like my second home and he told me to act like it so I will." She leaned against the side of the house. "I love my god parents but their children get on my nerves! I going to have to bring so many thing to keep me relaxed." She hated this idea as much as I did.

"But really wouldn't that be your third home since you here most of the time?" Emmett corrected.

That was true Jordin was always here she had a key and sometimes she would surprise my mom and fill the fridge with everything you could think of. She doesn't like to go out of town with out us so she brought us a few times, We are best friends kind of like sisters.

She said it was lonely around here house since her parents where always at the hospital and here sisters with the nanny. He mom said it her self that my mom raised Jordin into a wonderful women. Jordin's mom Lily was one of my mom best friends.

"Well yeah but I don't think they know the effects that those words can have," She smiled darkly, "To me that = Bella and Emmett all the time!" She smacked both of our hands.

"Why can't you stay here?" I rather not see Edwards face.

"My dad wants to make sure I'm taking my pills and doing my daily relaxing treatments. He knows my god father is the best one to do it and he doesn't want to dump me on you guys." She shrugged her shoulders, "I've been free loading off your company for years."

I wrapped my hands around when a breeze came through. "So your going to have us around all the time?" Please say no.

"Yes, and if they have a problem then I coming here. It's a far drive so I take you and drop you off. You can sleep over." Emmett's eyes glowed at the possibilities.

"I would love that." He smiled. Jordin look up at me through her eye lashes.

"Bella I know you don't like him but I need my Bella." She sounded like a five year old.

"No I can't be around him that long." More than an hour with him makes my head hurt.

"Just think you'll see your mom so much and you can hand out with the pixie."

I would get to see my mom and get to know Alice better……

But I would be around an asshole who gets under my skin and makes my head spin…..

Emmett could get closer to Rosalie and get a girlfriend.

Jordin would be happy…….. I don't have to talk to Edward it's a big house I could stay in Jordin's room all day.

Jordin gets really lonely when her parents leave so being in a house full of people she doesn't get along with would stress her out. I sure taking care of her sister doesn't help that relaxing plan.

"Are you're sisters coming?" I would need to help with her with April and Gracie. "I going have to help you so… I be there when you want me I said giving in.

Emmett pulled us into a group hug, "This is going to be great! I finally get a chance to hit on Rosalie!"

"Yeah." I giggled.

"Please don't make me throw up so early." Jordin whined.

I could do this I am a strong women who doesn't and will not ever like Edward Cullen.

There was this voice in my head that thought other wise.

~*~

**I really would like to hear what you think about this chapter. I kind of don't like it. **

**I'll write more when I have like 17 reviews. When I get a lot I fell like writing.**


	5. Rose and Em?

So yeah it's been a long time since I've wrote but I here for now and then I'll be busy with achievement test!

Bella's P.O.V

I sat in the passenger seat while Jordin sat in the drivers seat chatting while we made Emmett move all the boxes into the Cullen's house. We were both trying to spend as much time out of that house as we could.

Emmett came back out with goofy smile and slid into the back seat.

"Rosalie is out side in the back….." He sighed.

"So." Jordin huffed.

"She in a bikini just laying there."

"That's great Em." I tried to act I enthusiastic but I could care less right now.

"So is Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Jared and Jacob." He listed.

"Jared." Jordin said.

"Jacob black is here?" From what I heard Edward Cullen hated Jacob black. Drama much!

"Bella are you thinking what I'm think?" Jordin smiled.

"Of course those two can't sit in a room together without fighting." I stated. We all ran out the car to the back of the house we could her arguing. Sadly it was Rosalie and Edward. They both looked at us with disgust.

Edward's P.O.V

It was actually sunny in forks so I invited some of my friends over celebrate the good weather. But then fucking Jacob Black came and fucked up my day. I really want to take my beer bottle and busted it over his head.

On top of that Rosalie was complaining to Alice about Jordin while still getting a tan. "Like what does Emmett see in her? I'm so much hotter. Are they going out?… Alice! Are you listening?"

"No one is because we do not care!" If she liked Emmett than why didn't see say it? Girls!

"Shut the fuck up you prick!" She flipped me the bird before talking again. Jasper was next her laughing his ass of.

"I will when you shut the fuck up. You've been talking about Emmett for ever! Go shove someone's dick down your throat."

Bad idea.

As soon as I said it Rosalie threw her glass at me witch I easy ducked from. "Come harder bitch!"

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "Don't talk to her like that."

"It' fine Alice he'll figure that out when I beat his ass." Rose was in my face now.

Don't hit her no matter what! Don't hit her I chanted.

"Get out of my face!" I snarled. She just stepped closer.

"You're such a douche bag. Not to mention a man-" She stopped talking when she saw who just walked in. Jared and Jacob stopped playing around and Alice and Jasper stopped laughing.

What the fuck Swan! Jordin stopped talking to have a glare off with Rose. I swore I saw Jordin's hand twitch. Bella hide behind Emmett.

"Hey Bells." Jacob smiled. What a douche.

"Hi." A small voice said. What the hell! Her brown eyes were more noticeable today. Alice got up and skipped toward Swan pulling her to view. Wow swan looked good in a swimming suit.

_You didn't just say that._

"So why are you here?" Rosalie said irritated.

"Oh, Jordin-"

"Not you him." She pointed to Emmett.

"I was helping Jordin move in." I tried to hide my smile he was checking her out. "I'll be leaving soon so…"

"Why? You just got here." Rosalie flirted.

"Yeah I guess I could stay." He blushed.

"You're dancing with the devil." I mumbled.

"She will step on your feet." Jordin smirked.

"She best friends with Jason." I chuckled.

"She drinks tea with Freddy." Jordin and I busted out laughing. Rose just sat there glaring at the too of us.

"Oh, Edward stop for you make me cry." Jordin was hunched over I was right there with her. WTF I am laughing with Jordin we both snapped up at the same time.

I cleared my throat, " Um Emmett you want something to drink?"

"We can't stay." Bella spoke up.

"Why?" Rosalie half shouted.

" We have more stuff to get."

Jacob walked over to Bella, "Hey you want me to help?"

If I could throw him across this yard right now I would.

"No, we have Emmett." She giggled.

"Bella could we go Rosalie's perfume is suffocating." Jordin grabbed her hand and lead her out.

"I think you smell wonderful Rose." Emmett blushed. "I'll see you."

"Bye." Rose gave a small waved she sighed and turned around to me. "He is so cute."

"Why is every time I get close enough to Jordin she leaves." Jared grumbled.

"Because Edward and Rosalie are always in the room." Jacob smiled .

"Why are you here!" I snapped and pushed him into the pool.

"Thanks." Jared laughed

That was a small short stupid chapter I hope you liked it. I but something better up later. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
